The Battle of Wits
Reia came back to Raine and explains the new plan. Several hours later, Kiva woke up, exited out of Reia's tent and finds her training with her Power Pole. Reia: I can't believe I still remembered the melody like that... Kiva: Hi, master. Reia: Kiva? You shouldn't be up. Kiva: Well, I got plenty of rest. I'm ready. Reia: I see. How are you feeling? Kiva: Well, uhh... You sang to me, master. Why? Reia: I thought the melody will help ease your mind too. My brother once said, 'Let your heart cry out in song, let them understand and make them believe the person who cares for you is right there...waiting... Kiva: Gosh.. - Reia holds Kiva's hand. Reia: I want you to understand. I'll always be there for you. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Really. Reia: Of course. Raine told me about the next move while you're asleep. Kiva: Yeah, but Shrek and Donkey... Reia: Donkey will talk to Shrek, so don't worry about them for now. Laura has an assault plan all settled and we need your help even the odds. X-23: That's right. We need to make sure Shrek confess to Fiona. But the church is guarded by Bebop and Rocksteady. Kiva: But their arguing... Reia: Kiva, be honest with me. Are you going to succumb to the darkness because of the argument or are we going to do something about breaking Fiona's spell once and for all? Kiva: I don't know.. Reia: Then...I have no choice. Laura, stay back. - Laura nodded and walked backwards, while Reia's spirit energy dwells up. Reia: If words don't deceived you, then only one thing will. - Reia's eyes glowed and used her hands to summoned Kiva's parents- Kyle and Lisa. Kiva: Mom.. Dad..? Kyle: Kiva, our dear daughter.. You have done well. Kiva: Thanks, Dad. Lisa: The people of Far, Far Away have returned to their homes safely. The kingdom will be heard from the 2nd Galactic Republic soon. Kyle: Dark thoughts, like the argument between Shrek and Donkey, clouded your judgement. That time has now passed. Lisa: Please, Kiva. Don't give in again. Kiva: Alright, I won't. Kyle: Good. Your journey may continue onwards, but we are here for you..always. - Kyle and Lisa disappeared and Reia returns to normal. X-23: Wow.. I'm very impressed with your skills, Reia. Reia: Thanks. So, Kiva.. What are you going to do? Kiva: Well, I need some help getting inside Duloc. X-23: Good thinking, Kiva. Once we get to the church entrance, the first phase of our goal is to defeat Bebop and Rocksteady before Shrek and Donkey arrived in the city. Reia: True, but Ratigan's a lot more smarter than any of us. We need to outsmart him in his own game. Kiva: I think Ratigan is relying on the muscle too much. X-23: Then again...it all make sense! Reia: It does?? X-23: Yeah. Ratigan sent Sephiroth over to Fiona's tower first beforehand. His soldiers expected to die by him and Ratigan, coming out of the blue, ruled the city by storm. Reia: Dang it!!! I knew it! Kiva: Yeah. Reia: He used the same tatic when he tried to rule over Mousedom! A small sized version of England, basically. Kiva: Ahh, okay. X-23: This plan won't be fooled by us twice. We should head over to Duloc and deliver some payback. Reia: Agreed. Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva summons her Keyblade, ready for the assault that's planned. Reia: There's one last thing I forgot to mention to you. For the perfume, you don't have to sing. X-23: Huh? She doesn't?? Kiva: Well, I was tasked to memorize a song. Why did you change your mind just now? Reia: While I was singing to you, I feel the perfume's power flowing through me. To be honest, it..felt very warm.. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Okay, let's get this assault underway. - Going back to the city of Duloc, Ratchet and the gang be on their guard and find the city empty once again. Genis: This place is still too quiet since we got here the first time. Bakumaru: He's trying to be a perfect ruler. What do you expect? Genis: More of a challenge, maybe? - Suddenly, new Heartless monsters, known as Armored Knights, showed up out of nowhere and flooded the streets. Kiva: I got it covered. Reia: No. Let's take 'em together. Kiva: Alright. - The gang charged forward to defeat the Heartless across town. Little by little, each Heartless is destroyed. Zack is clearing the church entrance, but Rocksteady is about to get the jump on him. At the last second, Laura grabbed Zack out of the way. Rocksteady: Yo, Bebop! Let me on the run. Bebop: Be my guest, pal. Laura: Are you okay? Zack: Yeah, thanks. Ratchet: Great.. Not those two again.. Kiva: I think it's time to use Stun Impact. Reia: Remember, if you're going to use the attack, let them come to you. Kiva: Alright, master. - Kiva confronted Bebop and Rocksteady personally, while gathering her strength to use Stun Impact. Bebop: Well, well... Lookie what we got here? The little mouse comes to play again. Rocksteady: Come to take us too, dark-bait? Kiva: Nobody calls me Dark-Bait! - Reia suddenly hears Zemo's voice on her head. Zemo: Her heart will never be in the light. - Reia quickly gets back on the track and destroyed some Heartless behind Kiva. Reia: Speak for yourself, bacon! Bebop: What was that!? Reia: I won't let you hurt Kiva.. Never again!! Kiva: Master... Rocksteady: Yo suckers asked for it, now!! - Bebop and Rocksteady charged forward towards Kiva and Reia. As they jumped at them, Kiva quickly used her energy to stop the two thugs at their tracks, causing the Heartless to retreat. Kiva: Okay, that was close. Reia: Angela, take these nutcases to the holding cell. Angela: Transporting now. - Bebop and Rocksteady are teleported to a jail cell within the starship. Raine: Nice job, everyone. - Shrek and Donkey came back to Duloc just in time. Raine: Right now, the game center us to check. If Ratigan makes one mistake, it's check-mate. Kiva: Yep. - Shrek barges inside the church and stops the wedding. Ratchet and the gang expected to find Ratigan inside, but he's nowhere to be found. Genis: I don't understand. Ratigan should be here, he just have to! Ratchet: I have a very bad feeling about this... - From the balcony door, Ratigan finally showed up with Reia as his prisoner. Ratigan: Stay where you are or the girl DIES!! Ratchet: You got to be kidding me... X-23: Ratigan, stop!! Kiva: Let go of my master, you creep! - Ratigan makes his escape and the gang chased after him, but they saw a blimp headed towards a portal a few miles away from the city. Zack: Ratigan's getting away! - Ratchet quickly grabs Reia's only summon charm and Kiva quickly recognized the green fur on it. Kiva: I know the green fur on it... That's Elliot! He's a green dragon. Jab: Whoa..! That is really cool. Ratchet: This one's easy to call forth. - Ratchet pushes the button and, came out of the blue skies, Elliot lands in the city. Ratchet: Huh.. So this is Elliot. Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Elliot, our friend is kidnapped and we need your help. - Elliot lowers down for Kiva to ride on. Ratchet: Kiva, ride with Elliot. We're right behind you. Kiva: Alright, Ratchet. - On Ratigan's blimp, Reia is trying to get back up while Ratigan contacted Zemo. Ratigan: The hostage has been secured, baron. Zemo: Good. The girl will be on the run with her in my place. See that it's done. Ratigan: All according to-- What!? - Kiva, riding on Elliot, appeared in front of Ratigan personally. Kiva: Give me back my master, Ratigan! - Ratigan growls and turn the blimp away from the portal's direction and tries to escape the old fashioned way. Raine: We can't let him get away! After him! - Elliott and Kiva flies across the skies, chasing Ratigan's blimp across the city and back. Finally reached the blimp, Kiva hops aboard and prepared to fight Ratigan, but Reia spotted the auto-pilot is off suddenly. Reia: Kiva, go! Kiva: No! Reia: (Dang it!) The auto-pilot! - Quickly realized this, Ratigan and the two warriors crashes on top of the city. Ratigan got stuck with the debris and Kiva quickly got back up. She help her master up as well. Kiva: You alright, master? Reia: Just a scratch...but, I'm fine. - Elliot hovers near the site and expect Kiva and Reia to hop aboard the dragon, but giving into his inner rage, Ratigan broke free and is about to attack them from behind. Realizing that it's her time to fight back, Reia pushed Kiva to Elliot and blocks Ratigan's claws with her Power Pole. Kiva: No! I'm not allowing you to get hurt, master! - Kiva jumps off of Elliot, summoned her Keyblade and help Reia push Ratigan back. Using her strength from Sonja's perfume, Reia floats over the battleground. Reia: Kiva, stay back. Kiva: I'm not going to stay back, master. Ratigan: There's no escape this time.. Reia: Shut up!!! - Lightning sparks across the city as Reia transformed into her very own Enchanted Form. Add edition to the transformation, the perfume reaches Reia's power to Super Saiyan 3. Reia glides back to the ground that Kiva was shocked to see Reia's new form. Kiva: Oh my gosh.. Reia/Maline: No one..hurts my friends..you MONSTER!! - Ratigan punched Reia first, but she didn't flinched and strikes back at him hard. Throughout all of this, Kiva was also shocked to see Queen Maline in action within Reia. Kiva: No way.. That's--- - Reia/Maline continues to beat Ratigan, both from the skies and the ground. Suddenly, both forms within Reia ran out of time and returns to normal. Kiva ran towards her master, for both she and Ratigan are nearly exhausted from the fight. Kiva: Let me fight, I'm not exhausted. - Reia nodded and Kiva stepped forward to fight Ratigan next. Ratigan: That was more damaging than I expected.. That doesn't matter. I still have enough power..to destroy the wielder... Kiva: That's what you think, Ratigan! - While Kiva fights Ratigan, Reia activated the 'Lazarus' protocol from her belt. Ratigan doesn't have much strength to fight against Kiva, but he jumped her and grabs Reia again. Maline messaged Kiva through her mind as the two fall down to the fields below. Maline: Fiona's spell is broken, Shrek has a happy ending and Reia... You and her have much to show the world for. - Realized that the mission is completed, Kiva is transported to the starship as the final scene starts. Category:Scenes